


Purely Experimental

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cute, Fluff, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, wourd count: over 900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Sweet sweet fluff. A cold winter day with all the sides!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Purely Experimental

“Hey Virgil! Come over here for a minute!” Logan shouted from the kitchen table. The air was filled with the scent of hot chocolate and sizzling pancake batter as Roman and Janus clattered away in the kitchen, pots and pans out, cooking breakfast. Winter was fast approaching, and frost still coated the grass outside with an iridescent shine. Roman and Janus had wanted to cook something to warm them all up, so here we are. Virgil glanced up from his phone, casually dropping it onto the couch as he stood and stretched. “Yeah, what’s up Lo?” Virgil inquired as he strode across the floor to join Logan in the kitchen with the other two. “Oh, nothing much. I just need to conduct an experiment.” Logan replied, setting the clipboard and pencil he’d been holding on the table. “Logan, I hope I’ve made it very clear that I know how smart you are, and I will continue to do so. But I simply don’t think I’m cut out for-” Virgil was cut off suddenly as Logan shushed him. 

Logan raised his finger, and quickly booped Virgil on the nose. “Boop.” he said, barely containing a huge smile. Virgil stared at him for a second, blushing intensely as his face turned all shades of red and pink and he struggled for words. “I-- Huh-- Logan--” at that moment, Virgil was the near human incarnate of the emoji with hearts for eyes. “What was that for?” Virgil finally managed to get out, reminding himself to breath as he stared into Logan’s eyes. “Well, first of all, I must make it crystal clear how very adorable you are right now.” This of course, only made Virgil blush harder. “Second of all, it was nothing of importance. Purely experimental, I promise you.” Logan replied, turning to pick up his clipboard and writing utensil again. Virgil peeked over Logan’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as Logan scribbled something, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Virgil managed to make out the words “Virgil blush tactic #13: Booping his nose.” before emitting an insulted sound and tackling Logan to the ground. “Logan, how could you! I trusted you, you big jerk! I feel very betrayed right now!” Virgil said emphatically, all the while snickering out loud. “And-- is that my MCR hoodie?! LOGAN-” 

Now it was Logan’s turn to become cherry red and sputter for words. “I- I am very sorry Virgil. It’s just… It’s very chilly outside and your hoodies are very warm and cozy. And they smell like you so they’re very comforting... “ Logan trailed off under Virgil’s intense gaze. “Oh my god, Logan. You are so smart and so incredibly stupid at the same time. Please, please continue stealing my hoodies.” Virgil said, before leaning forward and gently kissing Logan on the forehead. Virgil rose then, leaving Logan in surprise on the ground, staring at Virgil with a soft expression and eyes that said he thought Virgil hung the moon and stars. Virgil extended his hand to Logan, still on the floor in surprise. Logan gripped it, feeling safe and cared for and all sorts of good things at once. Virgil pulled him right up and right into another kiss, Logan caught in surprise and euphoria at the same time. They lingered there for a minute, Virgil gripping Logan tenderly but with great strength. “You will always be safe in my arms, my little lantern. You are the light of my life.” Virgil softly whispered into Logan’s ear. “And same to you, my angry stormcloud. I will shield you from all the evils of the world.” Logan whispered, and the pair then broke apart, both with massive smiles, shining with love.

“Lovebirds, you do still have company.” Roman called from the other end of the kitchen, where Janus smirked while flipping a pancake expertly into the air. “No, Roman. I think they have no idea that they are in fact not alone. Atleast, that is the information I gained while silently observing their sickeningly soppy behavior.” Logan and Virgil both went cherry red, avoiding eye contact with everyone there. TThankfully, Patton was cleaning up his room back in the mindscape and Remus was gaming in his own room so that confrontation was avoided. Neither Logan nor Virgil was sure how much squealing or teasing they could take. “Oh, go easy on them Jan. It’s not like we’re better.” Roman chastised him, grabbing Janus, sweeping him in a grand circle before planting a kiss on the other’s lips. Janus blushed, not paying much attention to the spatula he’d dropped with a clatter to the tiled kitchen floor. Virgil clapped sarcastically while Logan adjusted his glasses and sighed. 

The echo of Patton’s slipped padded feet and Remus’s quick steps came from down the hall, just before the pair emerged into the room, smiling contentedly looking around the scene. “Well kiddos, it seems that everything went alright in my absence! So let’s eat the yummy food Janus and Roman have made for us!” Patton said, with a face that showed he knew exactly what had transpired while he and Remus were gone. “Yeah, why don’t we. And then Janus can fill us all in about the doubtless amazing tales of grandeur we missed while cleaning and gaming.” Remus said, an evil lilt to his smile as he looked at both couples, all of which shot him non-threatening glares. And with that, they all sat down at the table, laughing and teasing a joking, the aura filling the room effortlessly, freely happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet fic! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
